


Home sweet home

by runningfromrealitytoanime



Series: Meet the Kitas [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abandoned children, Animal hybrids, kita takes them home, twins are half fox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime
Summary: On a rainy night, Kita comes across two bedraggled foxes abandoned in a cardboard box in his neighbourhood.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Series: Meet the Kitas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788652
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	Home sweet home

**Author's Note:**

> Thought of how it would be like to see the twins being adopted by Kita; bless these two. Might be a bit sad with mentions of child abandonment but its all fluff in the end!
> 
> Enjoy!

Rain poured from the heavens in buckets. Kita was sure his umbrella was actually going to be pierced by those rain droplets that assaulted it, his hand wobbling as he tucked his suitcase under his arm. He had a long day of work and the rain just made him feel even more ticked off. His shoes were soaked through and he could feel himself shivering as the rain soaked through his clothes.

Even though he looked calm most of the time, Kita could feel the annoyance rising from him as he took a turn into the street leading into his neighbourhood. Luckily for him, no one was around to see how badly soaked he was, his body ready to just get into the bathtub and take a hot bath when he heard a small mewl from nearby. Kita stopped in his tracks, his ears trying to trace the source of the sound when he heard another mewl, this time picking up the sound as his feet carried him to a depleted soaked through box sitting underneath a streetlamp.

Kita peered into the box, already suspecting what he might find inside. It wasn’t uncommon for half-animal hybrids to be abandoned at birth or when they were very young but what he saw inside broke his heart to pieces.

Inside the box lay two hybrid foxes, their bodies soaked through with wet as they huddled against each other. From the looks of it, they appeared to be twins. Both of them looked identical, black hair plastered onto their faces and what appeared to be thin rags clinging onto their bodies. A grey tail sprouted from the end of the fox on the left while the other had a golden tail. Their ears were flattened against their heads, trying to keep themselves warm with their tails curled up against their legs. The children weren’t even wearing any shoes.

Stuck onto the box was a note that was barely visible, the ink having run due to the rain but Kita managed to make out the words, his heart sinking as it said, “I can no longer take care of these children. Please give them a good home.”

The grey fox let out a small mewl as he clung onto his brother. The golden fox didn’t move much, too cold to even register what his brother was doing as he wrapped his arms around him. The fox cracked open his eyes, brown eyes looking back into Kita’s as he opened his mouth, his voice so ragged that it tore his heart to pieces.

“Please… help us…”

Without any more words, Kita gently picked up the two foxes in his arms and carried them off with him. Both of them were soaked to the skin, Kita doing his best to keep them warm as he began the mad dash to his house. Once he was back, he kicked off his shoes and dashed into the bathroom, running the bathtub with warm water before going into the bedroom to get some towels.

“Stay here. I will be with you shortly,” he said to the twins, who merely nodded as he went into his room. Riffling through his clothes, he wondered how could someone abandon them when they were so young. They were only about three to four years old at most and seeing how sad the twins had looked broke his heart.

Once he made his way into the bathroom, he found the twins shivering in their clothes. He gently pulled their clothes off and gave them a good rub down, drying them before sitting them in front of the shower. He stripped himself out of his clothes as well, settling down to give them a good rub down with shampoo. The larder forming in his hands was black, Kita having to wash them several times to get all the dirt out of their hair before popping them into the bathtub.

The twins let out tiny sighs of relief as they sank into the bath, not even moving as Kita joined them inside. He watched as the two of them floated in the water, their eyes closed in bliss as they enjoyed the warmth. Kita could only think of when was the last time they had a warm bath or even had any food, the thought of food reminding him to go and make a good meal for the two once they were done with the bath.

Since he didn’t have any kids clothes, he pulled some shrunken shirts over them and shove them into his boxes to serve as pants. The twins didn’t complain at all; in fact, they were very complacent. They didn’t even say anything when he popped them on the coach whilst preparing for dinner, the two just leaning into each other and murmuring to each other in low voices as Kita cooked.

After a decent meal of vegetables, fish and rice, the twins quickly settled down in the house since they had the energy. As dinner progressed, Kita began to learn more about them and their names, although the elder twin, the grey-haired tail boy did most of the talking.

“I’m Osamu. He’s Atsumu,” he said as Kita smiled, “I’m Kita Shinsuke, but you can call me Kita-san.”

“Kita-san’s very pretty,” Atsumu chirped as he stuffed the fish into his face. Kita smiled as he reached to dab the sauce from his lips, watching as the fox smiled under his touch. Atsumu had been quiet until then, having been too hungry and cold to even think straight but now with them being fed and warmed up, Kita could see the colour returning to him.

That night, Kita found himself wedged with the twins. Both of them occupied one part of the bed while he had been squeezed against the side; just in case they fell down when they slept. He never knew what kids could do. As he tried to sleep, he watched as the twins slept on, their tiny chests rising and falling as they breathed. Atsumu and Osamu clung onto each other for dear life, Kita feeling at peace seeing how cute they were together as he reached out to brush their hair aside. Osamu’s eyes slowly cracked open, the fox letting out a tiny yawn as he asked, “Does this mean you’re our owner now?”

Kita pressed a kiss on his head, the small fox letting out a purr as Kita nodded, “Yes, I am now.”

“Thank you,” Osamu murmured as he fell back asleep, curling against his brother as Kita closed his eyes.

Kita didn’t know how he was going to take care of these two foxes but one thing is for sure; he was going to make sure they lived a good life in his home now.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and welcomed!! They really make my day!


End file.
